A Miko's Love
by Tijiya
Summary: Her quest for the Shikon no Tama was over, that chapter in her life was closed. A new one was about to open. One night Kagome finds a man in need of her help. Not one to leave someone to die she welcomes him into her home and helps him 1 full sum inside 1
1. An unexpected visitor

_Full Summary: Her quest for the Shikon no Tama was over, that chapter in her life was closed. A new one was about to open. One night Kagome finds a man in need of her help. Not one to leave someone to die she welcomes him into her home and helps him heal not knowing whom she was helping. Back in the Rekai it is in an uproar, the Rekai Tantei are called back together for one last, important mission. King Enema's son, Koenma, has gone missing! While searching for clues they find something that made their hopes drop. Is the young prince dead, alive, or somewhere he doesn't wish to leave? _

**Chapter One**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

A young woman hummed while dancing around in her kitchen. She had sea blue eyes that showed her every emotion, yet held much wisdom for a woman her age. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid that reached mid-back. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple tank top. Thunder crashed outside as rain poured down from the heavens themselves. Kagome Higurashi, former shard hunter, enjoyed the rain just as long as she wasn't out in it. It had been eleven years since she had first fallen down the well at her family's old shrine and five years since the completion of the Shikon no Tama. In the end she had been forced back to her time and the well was sealed permanently. It had been hard at first to put the past in the past; she had been with them for so long and gone through so much. It wasn't as simple as finishing a book and placing it back on the shelf. She kept pictures of them hanging on a wall in her apartment; she would never forget her friends. Upon returning Kagome had trained her Miko powers and fighting skills with Sesshomaru. She had competed her training last year and now was able to handle any demon that crossed her path, though an S class may give her troubles. She couldn't take one on alone yet. She was happy with her life at the moment; she worked as a secretary for Sesshomaru. He owned a large company, she wasn't surprised, in the Negenkai and asked her to come and work for her. She, of course, accepted. Kagome currently lived alone in her one story house. Sure, she dated from time to time, but she didn't find any guy she liked. Jaken had said she had high expectations that nigen men couldn't fulfill. Kagome didn't care if she had higher expectations than the normal woman, if she couldn't find a guy that she actually liked then oh well. She'd live alone the rest of her days; she had no problems with that! IT was better than dealing with a horrible guy and being too nice to divorce him then ending up with him until death will she part. Kagome heard heavy footsteps outside on the sidewalk; she peaked out of the curtains in the living room. She saw a man stumbling along the street, at first she thought him to be drunk. The lightning flashed illuminating the man's features, he was covered in blood! Kagome's eyes widened, Sesshomaru would fuss at her for what she was going to do. She was quite trusting; she always helped those in need. It was in her nature. She didn't even bother to put on her jacket as she yanked open the door and raced out to the wounded man's side. She put her arms around him just before his knees started to buckle. Kagome put his arm around her shoulders and helped him support his weight.

"It's alright, I'm here to help," she said when his body stiffened at her touch. Slowly, she helped him to her house and onto her couch. Kagome looked at the man's eyes, they were partly glazed over. He was somewhat aware of what was going on around him that was a good sign. Kagome rushed into the bathroom to retrieve medical supplies. She came back into the living room with the white box in hand; his clothes were bloodied and soaked. First she removed his cloak, folded it, and placed it to the side to wash later. She undid the sash and placed it on the cloak; she undid the button at his neck and then the other two. It was rather easy to remove, but getting it out from under him was a bit of a challenge. Kagome put her arms under his shoulders to help him sit up, she was thankful that he was aware enough to help her move his body otherwise it could have been much more difficult. She lowered him after moving the clothing from under him, folded it, and placed it with the other articles of clothing.

'He sure has quite a bit of clothing,' she thought. He was left in his haori and hakama; she undid the sash from around his waist so she could pull out the shirt to remove it. Then she'd be able to start tending to his wounds. Once his haori had been removed she was able to see the wounds on his upper body.

"I wonder who did this to you," she muttered as she took a wet cloth and started to clean the blood off and the wounds. He had quite a few minor ones and one large stomach wound. Next she took medicinal cream and applied it to his wounds. She heard him take sharp breaths when she did this to each wound. He moaned in pain when she applied the cream to his stomach wound. "This may sting a bit," she said. Kagome hovered two fingers just above his stomach, they glowed a soft pink. The pink light surrounded his body and went to each individual wound helping in the healing process. Her powers acted as a bandage, but the wounds would heal quicker than if she were to simply wrap them with normal bandages. She took the wet cloth and started to clean off his arms, neck, and face. When she wiped off his forehead confusion was written all over her face.

"J R? I wonder what that could mean," she muttered to herself. She saw that he had fallen asleep, his breathing had evened out. The medicinal cream had a sort of sleeping herb in it; she only applied it when she was certain that whom ever she was helping needed sleep. He had certainly qualified for that. His pants were alright for now; they weren't in serious need of washing. She took the clothes from the ground and went to her washing machine. Luckily the sleeping herb would make the person sleep for a while; nothing like a washer could wake them. She started the washer then went back into the living room to gather the medicinal supplies and put them back. She looked at her front and noticed that she had blood on her, time for a change in clothes.

"The last time I was covered with blood was when I was in Feudal Japan," she chuckled. It reminded her of the past; Inuyasha would always put up such a fight when she was tending to his wounds. She always ended up changing her clothes, go figure dogs were stubborn; he was a dog youkai. He was stubborn too, was he more dog than youkai? She changed into black shorts and a dark blue tank top. She leaned against the door frame; she looked at the slumbering man. She would admit that he was very handsome indeed. Kagome blushed when she caught herself staring, why was she staring at him? She went into the office, took a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to draw. Without even thinking about it she had drawn his face, minus the cuts. She sighed and placed the picture in her drawer, with her luck he would try and kill her for the Shikon no Tama. She placed a hand on the sacred jewel that hung around her neck. Its power was concealed and looked like a simple pendant. It pulsed under her touch.

"Maybe I'll get lucky for once?" She said to herself. "Sesshomaru is going to have a hay day when he finds out that I helped a stranger….again." She chuckled. Kagome winced in memory as she remembered how he had chewed her out when she had almost gotten herself killed when she helped a youkai that was wounded. Kagome knew he was concerned and when she went and did it anyway it most certainly annoyed him to no end. Kagome yawned a bit and stretched her arms above her head. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night though she didn't want to sleep with a potential threat in her house. Her eyelids betrayed her as they dropped; she struggled to keep them open but was fighting a loosing battle. Finally they closed and the only thing someone would hear from her was her soft, even breathing signaling that she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Yes, another story. Shoot me if you will, but this popped into my head and I just had to write it! Now before you ask, this has none of my normal parings in it. **

**Kurama/Kagome? Nope. **

**Kagome/Yusuke? Nope. **

**Kagome/Hiei? Nope. **

**Not even Kagome/Kuwabara. **

**And no, it's not Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, or even Miroku either. What does that leave you ask? Well, it's no original character that's for certain. Here is a clue; I have only seen one other fanfic for this paring. I'm not going to tell, guess if you will it's more fun that way! **

**If I get anyone who guesses right then I will draw a special picture! I hope you all like this new story, I don't plan on letting it sit there forever, trust me. I would like ten reviews before I update. I don't know if I like the title, should I change it? If so, any suggestions? Please review! **

_**Translations:**_

**_Youkai: demon_**

_**Negenkai: Human world**_

_**Makai: Demon world**_

_**Haori: type of Japanese top**_

_**Hakama: Japanese pants**_

_**Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Feudal: Past (I think)**_

_**Nigen: Human**_


	2. Koenma is missing!

**Chapter Two**

**Koenma is missing!**

Yusuke Urameshi relaxed on Genkai's couch after a vigorous training session with her. No matter how old she got and how strong he became she always walloped his sorry ass. He had to wonder if the old crone was immortal or not. He was now twenty-seven and king to one of the lands of the Makai. He had found a way to travel between the Makai and Negenkai, he didn't want to let his ancestral father down but he didn't want to leave his mother and friends behind for good. Hiei and Kurama had taken control of the other two lands, between the three of them things were running pretty good. He had let his hair grow out a bit; it reached his shoulder blades now and had deep brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt, blue hakama, and a black sash.

"Yusuke!" He jumped up when he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't expected to hear again. He looked into worried pink eyes. Her sky blue hair seemed darkened and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her pink kimono was messed up and her hair was every which way. He hadn't seen the grim reaper looking so….grim before.

"B-Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"You're needed by King Enema," she said in a small tone. Yusuke was surprised; he had never been summoned by King Enema before. The last time King Enema became involved in human matters he ordered for Yusuke to be erased. He still hadn't forgiven him for that. Botan opened a portal to King Enema's office. Yusuke stepped through the swirling portal. He spotted his friends in the office obviously waiting for Yusuke. Shuichi Minaminow stood in a corner patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. His long blood red hair was pulled back, his calculating emerald orbs turned to Yusuke. He was wearing a yellow fighting kimono with a purple sash. He wore a white haori and hakama underneath. He smiled and nodded in recognition. Hiei was in a different corner, he was in his normal attire which consisted of a black shirt, hakama, and two white belts. His katana was strapped to his side. His hard crimson eyes were turned to King Enema, annoyance was evident in them. They hadn't been told why they were there yet, obviously King Enema wanted to wait for Yusuke to show up. Lastly was the tall man leaning against the back wall. Kazuma Kuwabara had let his orange hair grow out of the Elvis style it had been in for so many years, he turned his kind brown eyes to Yusuke. He wore blue pants and a white shirt. They all turned their heads to look at King Enema when he cleared his throat to speak.

"I need you four for an important mission," King Enema announced.

'So get on with it,' Yusuke thought.

"I need you to find my son, Koenma. He has been missing for a few days now and we aren't able to track his aura." They all gasped. Koenma was missing? That hadn't happened before, how could he go missing? Where on earth could he be? Yusuke understood why Botan was in the state she was, everything must be in an uproar since Koenma had gone missing.

"Don't worry King Enema, we will find Koenma," Kurama said, bowing in respect. The others followed suit and left the room. Yusuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets, sure he had made fun of the teenage toddler, but he respected him. Botan created a portal for them; they walked into a park where they were to plan where to go from there. Knowing where to look first was the hard part. He could be any where in Japan, hell he may be in America or China for all they knew!

"How will we know where to start looking?" Kuwabara voiced Yusuke's thoughts.

"We don't, we'll have to split up…search for any clues that may lead us to where Koenma will be." Kurama said. "We should meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Three hours tops?" Yusuke asked.

"That would be best," Kurama agreed. Luckily they all still had their communicators on them. When Botan gathered them up they were at home…all except for Yusuke.

"Yo Urameshi, you may want this." Kuwabara handed Yusuke his communicator. "I figured you were at Genkai's so Botan and I swung by your place and grabbed it."

"Thanks," Yusuke smiled and pocketed it. They then went separate ways to search for any clues that may lead them to their old boss. Yusuke trudged along the sidewalk, an hour and a half and still no lead. He was sure he had covered quite a bit of ground; he didn't leave any area unchecked. He passed an old park; he remembered going there with his mother when he was a kid. Yusuke walked around the park a bit before the faint scent of blood caught his attention. He furrowed his brows; if someone was hurt then he wasn't going to leave them to die. The scent was faint but as he walked closer to it, it became thicker.

"A lot of blood had been spilt." He cursed the rain. It was washing away the scent quickly; if he didn't hurry it would be washed away completely. Yusuke broke into a run, he slipped on the ground. The grass was very slick; he landed on his rear end hard. When Yusuke put his hand on the ground he felt something slick, it wasn't water. Lifting his hand he saw it covered in blood! Yusuke quickly stood up, the ground was covered it. He spotted something blue in the middle of the puddle of crimson. He picked it up and wiped it off on his shirt.

"Hell no," Yusuke gasped. His eyes widened when he saw what the blue object was. He dug his communicator out of his pocket while standing under the shelter of a tall tree. The object was clutched in his right hand. Kurama appeared on the screen.

"What is it Yusuke?" He asked.

"I think I just found a clue," Yusuke replied.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at Korihori Park."

"We'll be there shortly," Kurama said. The screen went black; Yusuke closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket. Thunder flashed in the sky, Yusuke's expression was grim. He wasn't giving up yet, but he couldn't help but expect the worst. Hiei came to the park first, no surprise there, quickly followed by Kurama and Kuwabara.

"So, what did you find?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke held up the object, it was a blue pacifier.

"Where did you find that?" Kurama's eyes were wide. Koenma never removed his pacifier. Yusuke motioned to the fading puddle of blood.

"In the middle of the blood," his voice was as grim as he looked. Their hopes had taken a nose dive in those few moments. The remainder of the scent had been washed away by the rain along with their hopes. There was a strong possibility that Koenma may be dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: I couldn't believe it! I went into my e-mail today and I couldn't believe that I had already received eleven reviews! I feel so loved! Since I have received ten reviews –plus one more- I will hold up my end of the bargain and update! I hope that you all like this chapter! Same as last time: ten reviews and I will update! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Translations:**_

**_Youkai: demon_**

_**Negenkai: Human world**_

_**Makai: Demon world**_

_**Haori: type of Japanese top**_

_**Hakama: Japanese pants**_

_**Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Feudal: Past (I think)**_

_**Nigen: Human**_


	3. Sesshomaru's displeasure

**Chapter Three**

**Sesshomaru's Displeasure**

He opened his eyes, he hadn't remembered falling asleep, but there were a few things he hadn't remembered doing. He sat up, he groaned in pain when his mid-section burned in pain. He registered the fact that he was clad in only his hakama, where had the rest of his clothing gone? He looked around; he was in an unfamiliar house. By the looks of it a woman lived here by herself. The sound of arguing reached his ears, it was growing closer. The voices stopped at the hall, just close enough for him to hear.

"Didn't you take into consideration that this could all be a trick?" A male's voice bellowed.

"He was wounded! He could barely walk; I'm surprised he didn't collapse on the street right then and there!" It was a woman's voice that spoke. She was quieter than the male. "And will you keep your voice down? He is asleep!" Kagome scolded him. "If he does want the Shikon then I will deal with it when the time comes, for now I just want to make sure his wounds heal." Her dryer buzzed alerting her that the clothes were dry.

"You're too trusting," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know," she sighed. The man on the couch saw Sesshomaru enter the living room looking rather annoyed. He had long silver hair that was pulled back into a braid and calculating golden eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants.

"It seems your 'guest' is awake," he said.

"I'm not surprised, not even Inuyasha can sleep with your loud mouth," she grunted. "Trust me, I know. He can sleep like a rock."

"Keep talking like that Miko and youkai will be the least of your worries," Sesshomaru growled. The man saw Kagome enter the room with folded clothes in her hands.

"All talk no action. You need me too much." Kagome stated. She walked over to the man's side.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked him as she hovered two fingers over his stomach. He felt her energy surround him, it was calming. He remembered feeling it once before, except pain had followed last time. This time there was no pain.

"Yes," he said then looked down at the ground. Kagome frowned; his stomach wound was deeper than she had originally thought. IT would take longer to heal.

"Look at me," she commanded gently. He looked her straight in the eye, she saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over but was fully aware of what was going on around him. Kagome placed her hand on his forehead then drew back. "You have a bit of a fever, nothing serious…but I'm not going to take any chances." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked the man over; he sensed the strong energy he had. The man was strong enough to harm Kagome even in his weakened state. Sesshomaru saw her go into the kitchen to prepare a fever reducing herbal tea. The man on the couch was rather patient, he did as told and didn't say otherwise. Kagome came back into the room a few minutes later with the tea in hand. "Drink this, it'll help the fever." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you," he smiled gratefully. When he took a sip of the tea he grimaced, it had a horrid taste. Sesshomaru smirked, he remembered when Kagome had come down with the flu and he had given that to her to drink. She flat out refused to after the fist sip. Her flu had gotten worse and in the end she drank the whole thing in one gulp. She felt better the next day. Kagome had never complained about the taste again. She found in worked better than fever reducers that she could buy at the store. He was rather surprised when the man drank it down anyway.

"Don't get yourself killed," Sesshomaru told Kagome as he walked to the door.

"I never do," she chuckled.

"You are certainly…"

"Too trusting, I know."

"I will see you later," Sesshomaru said then left. Kagome rolled her eyes at her boss' behavior, she had gotten used to it by now though. She turned to the man who had placed the empty tea cup on the table.

"What's your name?" She asked as she took the tea cup off of the table. He looked up at her, she didn't even know him yet she was so kind. Why was she helping him in the first place? He could have very well killed her if he had wanted too.

"Koenma," he replied.

"My name is Kagome." She smiled at him. She left the room briefly to place the tea cup in the sink then returned. His aura didn't seem threatening, but it was very powerful. It made her wonder, he wasn't a youkai yet his energy surpassed that of an S class. Unfortunately he was greatly weakened by the attack; she didn't think he would be going any where for at least a week. His stomach wound was too serious and on top of that he was getting a fever. Once he was healed she would let him go where he wanted, there would be nothing more she could do.

"Thank you for assisting me," Koenma said. Kagome handed him his clean top.

"It's no trouble. If you don't mind my asking, what happened? The wound on your stomach is quite serious; I can't imagine what could have done that." Kagome had an idea; she only wanted to confirm her suspicions. Koenma put his haori on, he thought back to when he had been injured. It was all a blur, he could hardly remember.

"I can't seem to recall what did this to me," he said truthfully. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip; she thought she had sensed something odd. She let some of her energy surround him; she closed her eyes in concentration. There it was, a memory block. They were difficult to create, but were very effective if done right. The spell was woven tightly she couldn't undo it. Only time could undo the spell, then he would remember what had happened. For now it would be nothing but a blur. Kagome recoiled her energy; someone hadn't wanted Koenma to remember who attacked him. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Well, I couldn't have left you out there to die. I help those in need and if you are one of those who want to kill me then good luck trying. All I have to do is summon one of my weapons." She said.

"I can assure you, I don't want you dead."

"Then there is no problem, you needed help so I gave it. It's just what I do." Kagome smiled brightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Two updates in one day! I think that may be a new record for me…possibly. I can't remember right now, but oh well not important. I'm glad that you all like this story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for all of the reviews! Same deal as the previous chapters; ten reviews and I update! I will reveal the parring shortly though I think that I made it a bit too obvious…I don't know how but I did! Oh, I forgot to put this in the previous chapters. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! **

_**Translations:**_

**_Youkai: demon_**

_**Negenkai: Human world**_

_**Makai: Demon world**_

_**Haori: type of Japanese top**_

_**Hakama: Japanese pants**_

_**Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Feudal: Past (I think)**_

_**Nigen: Human**_

_**Miko: Priestess**_


	4. Waiting out the Storm

**Chapter Four**

**Waiting out the Storm**

Yusuke paced in Kurama's living room. They couldn't continue their search until the rain let up, but by then any scent that could have led them to him would be washed away. Koenma's pacifier rested in Yusuke's pocket for the time being. They were back to square one, only this time they had the fear of Koenma's death bearing down on them. The storm hadn't let up, it had only worsened. They were forced to seek refuge when fierce winds started blowing the cold rain in their faces. Kurama's house was the closest to where they were so it was their shelter for the moment.

"Yusuke, worrying isn't going to help anything," Kurama said.

"I know that, I just wish we weren't at a dead end." Yusuke grumbled. "Who the hell would want Koenma dead anyway?" Yusuke growled as he flopped into a chair.

"It could be anyone, most likely an assassin. They would have to get close enough to wound him that would prove difficult if they simply ran right up and attacked him. He is more skilled than you would think," Hiei said.

"A sorcerer, priest, Miko, or sorceress could attack him easily from afar. They wouldn't have to be in the direct line of sight just to get their intended target." Kurama pointed out.

"Okay, so we narrowed it down to a few types. It still doesn't get us anywhere!"

"If we go back to the area there may be traces of energy lingering nearby. Energy lingers for a few weeks," Kuwabara said.

"That's a good idea, when the rain stops we will go back to the park and see if there is any traces of energy left," Yusuke agreed. Hiei looked out the window, unfortunately for them they would become drowned rats if they went out any time soon. They were stuck at Kurama's house for the night. Hopefully the rain would let up in the morning; maybe luck would be on their side.

"It looks like we're stuck for the night," Hiei informed them.

"Damn it," Yusuke muttered. He had hoped the rain would let up before or after dinner, but Hiei was usually right about things like this. If he said they were stuck for the night, then they were. All they could do for now was wait out the rain then look for their missing boss.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip; her pencil hovered over the paper. If it wasn't safe to drive to work, then work came to her via fax. Thunder still crashed in the sky; every time it was close she jumped out of her seat. She was rather ticked at being scared whenever thunder crashed unexpectedly. She had shown Koenma to the guest room then made him something to eat. Her work seemed to be constantly calling her to finish it so she finally gave in so as to not have it nagging at her conscious. Thunder crashed right above her house knocking the power out.

"Damn it all!" Koenma heard Kagome yell from the office. He popped his head in the door way, she put her chair back upright.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just startled is all," she laughed nervously. It was one thing for your family to know thunderstorms scared you; it was another matter when someone outside of your family knew. Kagome tried to flip on the light only to find that the power had indeed gone out. She went over to the drawer and pulled out two flashlights. She handed one to Koenma and turned hers on. Koenma furrowed his eye brows; he was looking at something in the corner.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's something over there," he replied. Koenma flashed his light over to the corner, Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. She stalked over to the corner and lifted the youkai by its collar.

"What are YOU doing here Jaken? Geeze, you could have told me you were here!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was ordered to look around!" He squeaked out. "I wasn't supposed to be seen!" He crossed his arms.

"Did Sesshomaru send you?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"I'll never tell you wench!" Kagome gave him a good shake quickly getting annoyed. Why in the world did Sesshomaru keep the annoying toad youkai around? "Alright! I was here,"

"Spying on him right?" She motioned to Koenma.

"Yes, he doesn't trust the whelp and nor do I!"

"This is getting tiring," she muttered. "You can tell him that everything is fine. I will not be kept on a short leash! I'm twenty-six years old for crying out loud, I know he's concerned." Her eyes softened. "But that doesn't mean he can send you!"

"He didn't! I came on my own accord." Jaken huffed. Kagome blinked.

"This is new, so you came out of your own curiosity?" She asked.

"Yes," he muttered. She put Jaken down on the ground.

"Next time let me know you're here, I almost purified you….again."

"Right," Jaken snapped his fingers and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Who was that?" Koenma asked with an eye brow raised.

"Jaken, he works for Sesshomaru. He was the man here earlier when you first woke up. Normally he spies on me when Sesshomaru wants to know what I'm up to," she explained. Koenma knew who Sesshomaru was; he wondered why he was going to such lengths to keep an eye on Kagome. He sat down in a chair next to Kagome's computer chair.

"It doesn't seem that either are very pleased with my presence here," Koenma said.

"Yeah well, let's just say I have bad luck when it comes to guys…..very bad luck." She let out a hallow laugh. "He's just worried that something will happen again. I guess he doesn't realize that I can take care of myself now." She sat in her chair and looked at Koenma.

"Seems he cares for you,"

"Yeah, he's the overprotective older brother I never had….I don't know if I even want one now!" She laughed. Koenma chuckled. "He drives me crazy!" She groaned. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No, I'm an only child," he replied.

"Must be very…..quiet." Koenma laughed at her bluntness.

"Yes, sometimes." It wasn't always quiet, especially when his father was mad at him. Then the whole palace would shake and he'd be somewhere other than there! Preferably in the Negenkai, though in the end his father would always track him down. Something flashed in the back of Koenma's mind, as if a strand had snapped. He suddenly remembered why he was in the Negenkai in the first place. He had screwed something up…again. So he was seeking refuge in the Negenkai until his father had cooled down a bit. It always worked; his punishment would be….less intense. He just didn't remember what he had screwed up this time. Well, at least he remembered something. If he remembered that then maybe he could remember more in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Here is the next chapter, finally put up at last. I had let it sit for a day while trying to figure out where I should leave off. It was nagging at me all day; I was frustrated because I couldn't think of anything! At least I finally found where I can leave it off at. I hope that this chapter is to your liking! The parring will be revealed…when it's revealed! I will finish the picture then post it on for all of you to see! Thank you all for the kind reviews! Now I must do the disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. There! Done! Ten reviews and I will post the next chapter! **

_**Translations:**_

**_Youkai: demon_**

_**Negenkai: Human world**_

_**Makai: Demon world**_

_**Haori: type of Japanese top**_

_**Hakama: Japanese pants**_

_**Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Feudal: Past (I think)**_

_**Nigen: Human**_

_**Miko: Priestess**_


	5. Death

**Chapter Five**

**Death**

_A figure lay on a large bed with royal purple silken sheets. Sweat drenched his entire being and his body temperature was way above normal. His brown hair stuck to his face, a shadow fell over the man. _

"_He hasn't awakened yet?" a woman's voice trembled._

"_No, not for days," a blue ogre replied sadly. Both looked to the man on the bed, his expression was pained. The woman's sky blue hair fell over her face covering her tears from view. _

"_I-I hope he'll be all right," she whispered. _

"_We're not certain…" the ogre trailed off._

"_Does 'she' know yet?"_

"_Of course not! She…she would be crushed. She'd most likely blame herself," the ogre replied. _

"_Yes, you're right…it's best she not know unless worse comes to worse. But she'll become suspicious….after all he was her…" the ogre held up a hand to cut her rambling short._

"_The others are seeing to that, they're making sure nothing happens."_

"_Okay, I should have known that everything would get taken care of," the woman let out a long suffering sigh and placed a cold, wet cloth on the young males forehead. "Why, are the fates determined to make her life a living hell?"_

"_I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Let's just hope that he recovers from this before it can get any worse." Both left the room, the name the young man mumbled un-heard. _

It had been a few days now since Kagome had found an injured Koenma in the pouring rain. Kagome had acted quite like a mother hen; he was weakened from the effects of the medicine she used to heal his wounds. When she went to the store she rushed home not wanted to leave him alone too long worried that whatever had injured him in the first place, would return to finish him off in his still weakened state.

"Your wounds are almost completely healed," she smiled as she finished re-wrapping his wounds. "You're a quick healer."

"Or it might be the one tending to my wounds that helped with the recovery," he suggested. A faint blush colored her cheeks making the young prince smile.

"Anyone could have done so," Kagome said as she placed the white box back in the cabinet. Koenma simply chuckled. She returned and sat in front of him, her head cocked to the side curiously making her resemble a puppy. Her gaze was directed to his forehead. Koenma suddenly knew just what she was looking at and flushed. Why? He didn't know. Kagome dropped her gaze sensing he had suddenly become uncomfortable. "Sorry," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's all right," he said gently. Kagome looked out the window and suddenly brightened.

"How about we go for a walk, I'm quite certain you must be bored to death in here! Kami knows you need some sun!" she smiled. Koenma returned her smile with one of his own.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Both rose from the couch and left the house. Their walk was pleasant, both basking in each others presence. Kagome had left her worries back at her apartment along with all of her troubles. She wanted a nice walk without pondering about when the next youkai would attack in search of the Shikon no Tama. Somewhere along the way his hand had slipped into hers, but she didn't mind. All seemed to be going just perfect, then her day just had to go and collapse in on itself. A large tail rammed into her stomach sending her soaring in the air away from Koenma. She let out a yelp when she came in contact with the ground. She raised her hands into the air in an attempt to call forth her weapons, but a clawed hand came swiping at her head. Before she could react she was suddenly lifted from the ground away from the attacking dragon youkai. Koenma placed her back on the ground gently. Kagome turned to the youkai and summoned her bow and arrows. She notched an arrow taking careful aim, she let it loose. Unfortunately the dragons head had ducked and the arrow hit its tail instead. The dragon roared in pain and whacked Kagome with its tail, this time coiling its tail around her lifting the Miko into the air. Kagome groaned and clenched her eyes in pain as it started tightening its grip on her. Koenma let out a human-like growl and attacked the youkai. In the back of his mind something seemed to snap as blue light and red fire collided. _An ogre, a woman, a wolf, a scepter._ Koenma fell to his knees panting; the dragon fell to the ground with an audible thump. His clothes were burnt in several places; he had also drained his reiki with that attack. Kagome ran over to him worriedly, he barely registered anything beyond that point.

"Gack! P-please," the youkai gasped as the enraged spirit detective tightened his grip on its throat. "I-I'll tell you what you want!"

"Where is he?" Yusuke demanded in a low growl.

"Mi-lady didn't want him to survive," the youkai stuttered. Yusuke shook the spider youkai fiercely before saying anything.

"Are you going to say or do I have to kill you?" he yelled. Hiei was at the side fingering his katana wishing to drive it through the spider's chest.

"He-he is dead! Mi-lady didn't want him to survive, told the others to kill him she did!" the youkai replied quickly. If it wanted them to spare his life, he was terribly mistaken. The spiders head was snapped to the side, a sickening snap resounded before he went limp. Yusuke threw him to the ground before turning and punching the brick wall behind him in anger creating a small dent. He didn't want to believe it. Koenma was….dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Tijiya: finally another chapter of 'A Miko's Love' is up! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I am so happy that you all love this story enough to review! I thank all of my reviewers! On a side note Not Alone Anymore, now known as Inner Demons, is being revised. I would suggest to read the revised chapters, as I write chapters for other stories I will let everyone know which chapters have been revised. So far chapters 1-3 have been revised. Please continue to review, if it's not too much trouble I would like ten reviews before submitting the next chapter. Which will be up very, very soon. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Kaze mai:–holds up a blue piece of paper-**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


	6. Embarassment

**Chapter Six**

**Embarrassment**

Four young men walked down the streets, everyone gave them a wide berth. Even the animals sensed that they were distraught. By what they had heard not too long ago, Koenma, the prince of the Rekai, was indeed dead. His sky blue pacifier was still in Yusuke's pocket long forgotten. Hiei's head picked up when he heard a pained groan.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

"Koenma," he said simply. He could feel the Rekai prince's aura coming from the apartment just up the street. "He's alive."

"Told you it would sting," Kagome said gently. Koenma simply closed his eyes as she applied the medicinal cream to his stomach wound. She was very grateful, he had saved her life even at the risk of re-opening his wounds and possibly gaining more. "Thank you for saving me," she said in a quiet voice.

"I wouldn't have done otherwise," he said and placed his hand over hers looking into her deep cerulean orbs. They were inches apart when her door burst open and she was tossed across the room from Koenma. A male youkai had a grip on her throat cutting off her air supply. She used both feet to kick at his stomach sending him away from her. She coughed a couple of times gasping for air. She narrowly missed the blue energy ball that had been aimed for her head then retaliated with a pink Miko blast of her own.

'Oh great!' she inwardly growled. 'There are four of them! What do they want?' She called for her bow and arrows then notched an arrow letting it fly to the kitsune. She took aim and was about to shoot when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at Koenma curiously, at his expression she lowered her weapons and placed them to the side.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara. Cease and desist!" he ordered. Saying they were shocked when he had walked up to the woman was putting it lightly. They had been quite certain she had been the one to wound him, his wounds and the scent of his blood on her was proof enough. Yet he was protecting her. Hiei sheathed his katana glaring at Kagome heatedly still not trusting her. Kagome walked over to her door and inspected it.

"You four owe me a new door," she muttered. She told Koenma to sit when she saw him wince in pain and hold his stomach. "You four should do the same so we can get this straightened out." Her friendly smile dropped when she received a glare from the shortest of the four. "I'm just trying to be civil, unlike you," she muttered as she walked over to finish tending to Koenma's wounds before she worried about her own. "Now, why did you burst through my door and attack me without reason?" she questioned.

"No reason? We had plenty of reason!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh? I didn't realize helping someone was against the law. Man, I've got to keep up to date on things like this…" when she heard a chuckle she smiled. At least she was able to make someone laugh. The spirit detective slumped in his seat seemingly embarrassed by his accusation. "Don't worry; I've been accused of many things. I know better than to let it bother me. But you seemed to have a reason to believe I had plans to kill Koenma."

"H-How did you know that's what we were accusing you of?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Your eyes," she said simply. "They are the window to the soul after all. When you came and attacked me without a warning that proved you were willing to do anything within your power to keep him from death. I don't blame you; I'd have probably done the same thing if I had been in your position. If you will excuse me," she stood after she finished wrapping Koenma's injuries and went to tend to her own.

"Well, didn't see that coming," Yusuke muttered. "So she was helping you?"

"Yes, but it is nice to know you care," Koenma smiled.

"Eh, pain in the ass or not I don't want to see you on your death bed," Yusuke grunted.

"How did you come to be in her care?" Kurama questioned.

"She found me a few days ago in the rain. I had already been attacked when she found me."

"What attacked you?" Kuwabara interjected.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I barely remember anything past leaving the Rekai up until she found me."

"Any idea on who would want you dead?"

"No, but I'm certain there are plenty who might want me dead. How did you know to come looking for me?"

"Your father sent us, he's sure worried as hell," Yusuke replied.

'The Rekai?' Kagome thought. 'He was in the Rekai before? What's going on? What hasn't he told me?' Koenma looked to the hallway; he knew Kagome had been listening, she was certain to have questions. Soon enough she entered the room with not even the slightest indication she had been listening in on their conversation. Her raven hair was pulled back into a loose braid. A few strands had escaped the bundle of hair and were left to frame her delicate face. Yusuke stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets intent on informing Botan that they had found Koenma. Instead he felt the familiar blue pacifier. He smothered a mischievous grin at the aspect of the embarrassment Koenma was about to go through.

"Before I forget, I found something that belongs to you Koenma," he said as he pulled out the object. Kagome's brows rose to her hairline, why would Koenma want a…a pacifier? Surprise soon turned to utter hilarity as Yusuke put it in Koenma's mouth. Whatever dignity he had vanished along with the pop sound. Kagome's hand flew over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles. Kurama his amusement behind his hand while Hiei smirked. Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide their own amusement. Oh how the mighty had fallen!

"So, Kawaii!" Kagome managed to say in between muffled laughs. There, in the middle of her living room, stood Koenma…toddler form and all. His face was quickly turning many shades of red, starting from a pinkish to a deep red that rivaled Kurama's crimson hair. With another pop he was back to normal, he straightened out his clothing and turned to Yusuke.

"Well," the Toushin started. "I think I hear Keiko calling me so…see ya!" He ran out of the door as if death was on his heels….well technically it was as Koenma quickly followed after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Please say he's getting better," the blue haired female whimpered. _

"_I'm sorry Botan, but he's not. His condition is only worsening," Jorge replied sadly. The deity of death placed a hand over her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks. _

"_Please, don't tell me any thing else. I…I don't want to have to ferry his soul…please say I won't have to ferry his soul to the after life!" she practically yelled._

"_I can't give you that assurance," he muttered. _

"_Why? What happened to cause this?"_

"_We aren't certain; we haven't found any fatal injuries external or internal. I'm starting to wonder if this is mental." _

"_Please sir, hold on," she pleaded to the male on the bed, the bed that was quickly becoming his death bed. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**You find a piece of paper on an oak table, you pick it up and read it:**

_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_

_Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi_

_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi_

_I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. _


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter Seven**

**First Kiss**

**Koenma walked through the park, he idly looked up to the sky. He knew he was in for it as soon as his father found him. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too soon. The sound of a bow string tightening soon became known. Koenma ducked as it whizzed past his head. Two more soon followed the first forcing him to roll to avoid them. Koenma looked over his shoulder, his jaw went slack when he saw who was shooting the arrows at him. **

"**K-Kagome," he choked out. Beside her was a hanyou male, snowy white dog ears twitched upon his white mane of hair. He was clothed in a red haori and hakama. His arms were stuffed into his sleeves as he looked down at Koenma with an arrogant expression. Kagome had an arrow pointed at Koenma, the tip of it glowed a dangerous pink. She was clothed in traditional Miko garbs, her expression cold and unwelcoming. "What are you doing?"**

"**Silence!" she snapped before releasing her arrow. Koenma moved to the right, the arrow grazed his shoulder. He clutched his shoulder that was now bleeding. He felt claws rake across his back; he spun around registering a kick to the hanyou's gut. What in the world was going on? Why were Kagome and this hanyou attacking him? Someone kicked the side of his head sending him crashing to the ground from the force. Kagome towered over him, arrow pointed directly at his heart. **

"**Kagome…" he whispered. **

"**Tch, fool. You really think I would fall for someone like you?" she bit out. "You're better off dead!" **

He shot up in bed, his breaths coming in short, quick intakes. Sweat rolled off his neck and back. He placed a hand to the side of his head and closed his eyes as he let the shock of the dream wear off. His body shook from the after shock. Once he regained his calm stature, he walked over to the open window letting the midnight breeze wash over his body. His brown orbs looked over at the backyard which Kagome had spent countless days tending to. Roses, water lilies, and tulips lined the outer edge. Lush green grass filled the middle space where he knew she liked to train and meditate. Simple, yet beautiful. The phone rang, who would call at this time of night? After the second ring Kagome had answered it.

"_Moshi Moshi," _she said into the mouth piece. _"No, everything is good. Oh, nothing to worry about, just a little misunderstanding. No. I don't think he will; if he was going to don't you think he'd have tried to already? You've really got to trust me more often!" _He heard her muffled giggles. _'Y-you were spying? Oh no you don't! Burn that picture, burn it! Oh no…no no no! He'd probably kill you, not me. Fine, your funeral! Heh, don't worry Sesshomaru I will. Yeah, you too. Bye." _

Koenma returned his attention to the backyard, well tried to. His thoughts turned to his nightmare. It was only a nightmare, why should he worry. Why did it bother him so much? He ran a hand through his hair with a small groan and closed his eyes. He almost jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Kagome apologized and removed her hand.

"It's all right."

"Are you okay?" she questioned. Somehow she always knew when something was bothering something. It had to be a sixth sense or something. He hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yeah," he said at last. She stood beside him looking out the window for what seemed to be hours when in reality in was only minutes. He glanced at her and smiled all worries about his dream forgotten.

"You're injuries are no longer a risk. You'll be able to return home in the morning," Kagome said quietly. She seemed far off, her body was there, but her mind was somewhere drifting off in the universe.

"Thank you Kagome, for everything you have done."

"You're welcome."

"I wish there was something I could do to repay you," he turned his head to her.

"No, it's all right. Just knowing you're all right is thanks enough," she insisted. Kagome turned to leave the room when Koenma stopped her. She turned to face him, surprise written on her face. The way he was looking at her made her blush a deep pink.

'Wh-why is he looking at me like that?' she wondered. She tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously suddenly feeling self-conscious in her large shirt and shorts. She was quite certain her hair looked like something from a horror film. Koenma's hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her current siege on the hem of her shirt, his free hand cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. She melted in his arms the moment his lips descended on hers. Loosing herself in the moment, Kagome's eyes slid closed. When they parted for air she placed her head on his chest letting his warmth surround her entire being. He was certainly a unique individual, the energy that radiated off of him was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. A grin passed her lips before she spoke again knowing she was about to ruin the moment, but it was just too perfect to pass up.

"You're kinda cute as a child."

"_Botan," a new voice came from the doorway. Botan turned to the source of the voice to find a cloaked figure. The figure entered the room and stopped when by the bedside. "What happened to him?" the figure demanded. _

"_We're not certain," she replied timidly. The aura wafting off of the figure was dangerous and threatening. _

"_How long has he been in this condition?"_

"_Almost a month now." A gloved hand reached out from under the cloak and brushed his sandy brown bangs away from his face. _

"_I am trusting you with him, don't let anything happen to him. Is this understood?"_

"_Yes," Botan replied quietly. She simply watched as the figure left the room for parts unknown. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A piece of paper is on an oak table, you pick it up and read it: **

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime: _**

**_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi_**

**_I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. _**


End file.
